I'm Leaving with you
by xturkeyxsexygranneh
Summary: HG. AU. Post HBP. SongFic. Leaving on a Jetplane. Romance with a bit of humor and drama! ”So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. 'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane, I don't know when I'll be back


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOoo OooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOoo**

Ping! Ping!

Ginny awoke for a start. For a minute, she thought he was back at Hogwarts. But that ain't right. She thought. No one ping-pinged late at night. Then she remembered. She was back at the Burrow, just after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fred and George must be doing Merlin-knows-what at this time of the night. So she went back again at the oh-so-soft, comfortable bed.

"ZzzZzzz…."

Ping Ping!

"ARGH! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BAT-BOGEY YOU TOMORROW!" Ginny shouted, satisfied that the twins will finally shut up, no one messed with her when she was sleeping, on the top of having a bat-bogey hex threat. And then she lay down again, proceeding to la-la land, finally.

"Psst! Ginny!"

"Argh! Why does everyone keep waking me up today! Don't they see I need my beauty sleep so I'll be all dandy tomorrow when my boyfriend, Harry Bloody Potter will leave me for Voldemort!" Ginny murmured, while getting her wand to hex this person intruding on her much-needed sleep. She can't sleep anyway. Now that she said that. She'll just wait for the dawn then, she knows she can't sleep, and she will hex this irritating person into oblivion.

She got her bunny slippers when she saw something brown and furry, something not very nice.

"Monster! Get away from me! What to do? Uhmmm. Stupe-….."

The monster chuckled. Wait. Demons don't chuckle. Well, they just don't.

:"Ginny! You dolt! It's me! Hermione."

"Oh! It's you!" Ginny exclaimed, finally seeing the silhouette of the bushy-haired witch, relieved she wasn't going to be eaten by a monster.

"Why? Who or what were you expecting?" Hermione sarcastically asked.

A brown hairy monster coming to eat me, Ginny thought sullenly. "Oh! Uhmm nothing! You just caught me off-guard, that's all!"

Ping! Ping!

"Agh! Who was making those sounds? They're irritating the bloody hell out of me! And why of all things sacred, did you wake me up?"

"I think you should see this.." her best friend said, gesturing at the window.

"Oh my God! There are Deatheaters outside, right! Wait for me here, Hermione, I'll just call the twins and Ron…"

For the second time that night, Hermione interrupted her. "No, you wouldn't want to do that."

"Merlin, Hermione! You're the smartest witch of our age, of course we need back-up! I'm not saying you're not good and all that but you've got to admit, you lack-…."

"Argh!' Hermione dragged her arm to the window (with the body of course). "Shut up and get your bloody arse hear and look!"

"Whoa, Hermione! Never thought I'll see the day that I'll see you curse! And string 3 consecutive ones in the same sentence too!"

"Yeah well, blame Ronald for that! Besides, you should've noticed…"

gasp

Outside, on the Weasley's just de-gnomed garden, stood Harry Potter. He was holding a muggle contraption, with a long string attached to another muggle contraption, called a radio I think, while picking up stones. His ass was facing her.

"'M-Mione, w-why…. is he here?" Ginny said, finally managing to say coherent sentences while ogling at the Boy-Who-Lived's ass.

"Well, Ginny, in the muggle world, guys serenade their girlfriends by singing some very mushy song to the girl they fancy outside that girl's window. And then they.."

But Ginny tuned her out, only hearing the words like 'serenade' and 'songs.' She opened up her window and whistled. "Nice ass, Potter!"

The said receiver of such a nice compliment blushed ferociously, thanking the God Almighty that his back was turned and even it wasn't, Ginny wouldn't see him blush. Asking the same God, he asked that none of the Weasleys will wake up. So he turned on the radio and the sweet melody of the intro of Leaving on a Jetplane surrounded the place.

"_Ah-ah-ah-ahhh__… "_

"_Ah-ah-ah-ahhh…."___

"_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.__  
__I'm standing here outside your door.__  
__I hate to wake you up to say goodbye"_

Hermione left the room, unbeknownst of the owner of that said room. She

was going to make sure, no one would wake up and ruin Harry's wonderful surprise. Besides, it's the least she could do for Ginny. Tomorrow, she, Ron and Harry will leave, destroying the Horcruxes and they had to leaver her.

_"__But the dawn is breaking it's early morn.__  
__The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn.__  
__I'm ready I'm so lonesome I could die."_

Tears gathered in her eyes, Harry observed. Her fiery red hair was reflecting the nearby rays of the lamppost, trapping it. His own eyes were betraying his emotions too. He could feel his voice becoming hoarse. Oh great! He wasn't at the chorus yet and he was ready to cry! He thought, but still continued anyway.

_"__So kiss me and smile for me.__  
__Tell me that you'll wait for me.__  
__Hold me like you'll never let me go.__  
__'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane,__  
__I don't know when I'll be back again__  
__Oh babe I hate to go."_

By now, she was really crying at the lyrics. They were perfect. She didn't even know what the hell was 'jet plane' and 'taxi.' She even forgot that he'll be leaving tomorrow. All she knows, a few hours before dawn, he was serenading her. Just her.

_"There's so many times I've let you down__  
__So many times I've played around__  
__I tell you now they don't mean a thing"_

It was true. I thought as I sang. I've broken up with her in Dumbledore's burial, adding wound to the injury. I later regretted it, though, I won't make the same mistake now. I will make sure, by the end of this night, she'll be mine.

"_Everyplace I go I'll think of you__  
"__Every song I sing I'll sing for you__  
"__When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring."_

Wedding ring? WEDDING RING? What? Is he going to propose or something like that? She quickly brushed her hair with her hands, hoping to appear decent enough, if she was going to be engaged tonight. And then a thought stopped her. Should she say yes? I mean, he's going to leave soon and I don't know if he's coming back! Oh, Merlin, what am I thinking? Of course I'll say yes! I mean, this is only my dream since I was 10, for God's sake! She thought while shedding her clothes and putting on a white halter sundress. Then she got back at her perch by the window.

Harry turned off the radio, now that he sang the wedding ring part. He picked up his bouquet of red roses and white lilies, picked by Hermione. Thank God for that girl! He wouldn't know what he'll do if it isn't for her! Undoubtedly, the rest of the Weasleys would be waking up by now and they should be laughing at him any second but obviously, Hermione would have gone out of her place to make sure that doesn't happen. He then reached for his pocket and fished out the velvet box. He took a deep breath and said the words that was on his mind for a while now. For two months, actually.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny Weasley couldn't move. Her almond shaped eyes were now shaped like O's.

He was startled at the lack of answer. His fears were confirmed. She didn't love him. She didn't like him enough.

"Look, Gin, if you don't want to marry me, I understand. I-I mean, I can hardly blame you and all. I mean who wants to marry me, the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die? And I'm sure you wouldn't like Voldemort breathing down your neck so I guess I'll be leaving now. You don't have to say y-yes."

He sighed. The night was a waste. All those preparations for nothing! But I guess there was a single thing that turned all right. At least, she wouldn't be hunted down by Voldemort. At least she wasn't going to die because of him.

Still sighing, he evanesco-ed the radio and prepared to turn back. I guess I have to tell Hermione that-..

"Oof!"

Ginny tackled him, a similar move when football players stop each other from getting the ball.

"Of course I say yes, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing giddily, unaware that she was on top of him.

It took him a few moments to get his bearings. For one, he can't concentrate because of the teenage hormones hyping up at the sudden close perimeter of her body to his. And then, his brain was calculating what Ginny just said. She said yes about something at something he said, obviously. And then it clicked. SHE SAID YES! WHOOOOOT!

"SHE SAID YES.. WHOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Harry said not knowing that he was voicing down his thoughts.

"Are you really sure? I mean if you..", he said, and then she kissed him.

"Yes.."

Her soft lips kissed his jaw line and then traveling down his neck.

"I'm really sure that I'll.."

Her hands were now under his shirt, softly massaging him, his breath quickening.

"Marry.."

Their legs got tangled together. And then her hands disappeared on his back and ripped the zipper of his pants. Harry's breath caught up. And then her lips were at it again, kissing everything from the neck and above onwards.

"You.."

And then her mouth was moving up until it reached his lips. His hormones were now frenzied, all thoughts leaving him. He moaned in ecstasy and kissed her back passionately. He did not care about anything except about this goddess pleasuring him. Not really caring if they did it, right now, right here in this garden.

Oh, shit, They were on the Weasleys' garden! He thought. Then, He broke away from the kiss reluctantly.

"Ginny, we have to stop.." He said, moaning. She was now nibbling his ears and didn't stop. "You're not making this easy for me."

"But why? Harry, I'm ready! I'm not a little girl anymore. And we both know that this may be our last time together." She said, looking every bit like a little girl pouting because someone stole her candy.

Harry winced at the last part. He sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, we're outside your garden! What if one of your brothers woke up seeing us like this? I don't think I'll be leaving with my limbs still attached!"

As if she was only registering that they WERE on her garden, which she was, she blushed and suddenly she noticed that the knot of the dress on her back was well, not tied anymore and her dress was up on her stomach, displaying her pink Winnie the Pooh panties. She quickly tied the strings of her dress and pulled down her dress, trying to save what dignity she has left. She then glanced back at Harry, afraid he was going to laugh at her. Instead, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. His eyes were now looking at her panties, looking like Christmas came early. She swatted him at his head and his gaze broke and he looked up at her with sheepish eyes and….. a hurt expression.

"Oww! That hurts! You're gonna pay for that, my future Mrs. Potter!"

"Oh really? And how will you do that, Mr. Potter?" She smirked.

"By doing this!"

Her smirk left her face as she was lifted up, bridal style.

"Put me down this instant, or else I'll.. or else I'll.."

"Or else you'll what?" Now, Harry was the one smirking and she, she was concentrating on what his punishment should be.

"Or else I'll practice abstinence and I'll never come near you again!"

"That's a bit impossible Ginevra Weasley, don't you think?" He asked stalling. His hormones were now dancing like crazy and he had to get her to the secluded spot where he could do the things he wants to do to her, right now.

"Why not?."

"For instance, you won't get this lovely ring." Harry said, trying to slip the ring on her ring finger while carrying her. he admired how the emerald with the little diamonds and ruby ring looked perfectly on her.

"See? If you declare abstinence, I will have to take back the ring." Harry laughing exclaimed.

"That's not fai-…" Ginny stopped talking when Harry put her down and then she noticed her surroundings. They were outside a clearing inside the forest near the Burrow. It was like this spot was made for them! There were trees that surrounded the area. Many flowers of species she did not recognize were scattered. The grass looked so soft and crickets were singing nearby. She gasped in awe.

"Oh my God." Was all she said.

"Now, what were we saying about the abstinence, Ginevra?" Harry asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Uhmm.. uhh… Abolish the abst…." She never got to finish her sentence. Because at that moment, she looked down and noticed that Harry was taking his shirt off and proceeded in taking off his sexy jeans and in a matter of seconds, his clothes were in a heap beside him. He wasn't wearing anything beneath those jeans. He was as sexy as hell.

Her mouth went dry. Her legs went wobbly. She looked at him, as if for permission and when he nodded, she bent down, ever so slowly, and placed a kiss gently on his manhood of eleven inches. Eleven bloody inches. She didn't even know that was possible! And because of this world wonder and her very wobbly knees, she fell down and Harry went with her.

They laughed again and suddenly they were back at the position they were moments before. Except he was on top of her and naked. And then he asked with his eyes if she was really sure. She smiled encouragingly and chuckled in amusement because how can she refuse, with all his masculine glory on top of her?

And then with gentleness that she never knew he possessed, he took off her bunny slippers, one by one, while caressing her skin. And then he untied the strings of her dress and threw it on the ever-growing pile of clothes by the grass. He slowly unhooked her bra. The panties came next. And he did this all while kissing her stomach, her legs, her shoulders and her face. She was struggling not to scream because of his slowness. She was on fire after mere seconds! She pushed his head with her hand to her and started to kiss him. But it's as if he had other ideas. He gently broke her kiss and brought his elbows beside me. He raised himself a little and then proceeded to rub against me.

Oh, Merlin! I was really turned on! More so, if that was even possible. I tried to pleasure him as much as he is pleasuring me but his hands stopped me. Then he continued to rub and rub and rub. Rubbing here. Rubbing there. Then, he brought his lips and began to kiss me. He cupped my breasts and then suckled on my hard nipples repeatedly. I gasped in pleasure. Then he kissed me again. Determined that I'll have my own way this time around, I broke away from the kiss. I brought down my tongue on his face and started to lick his face. Then down his neck, his chest, his stomach, his abs and lower and lower. And then I went up again and down, teasing him. And then he brought my face to his and we began to kiss again. And then the cycle went on. Him, rubbing me and kissing me everywhere, and me, using my tongue to satisfy my needs to taste this delicious being. We were very near to climax. When I said, "FASTER, HARRY, FASTER!" Thankfully, he got the message that I can't wait much longer and when he was sure I was ready. He entered me.

They made love all night long. Neither wasn't regretting what happened even though Harry had to leave her the day after.

They woke up at dawn, watching the sunrise together. It was simply breathtaking.

They were silent while feeling the warmth of the orange and yellow beams. Neither of them wants to go back. Neither of them doesn't want to leave this special place where they first made love.

"I guess we have to go back. Your brothers will be worried about you. And I don't want them thinking that we were doing more than making out." Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

"Ginny we have to go back. I have to leave with Ron and Hermione in a few minutes." Harry pleaded even though he never wants to leave this place. And leave her.

She knows she'll wait for him, but she doesn't want to. She has heard thousands of stories of husbands leaving their family and wives in times of war. Just like now. and she doesn't want to be one of those women waiting. She wants to be at his side, always.

She took a deep breath and said: "I want to leave with you"

"B-but.. you can't! Voldemort will hunt you down! I don't want you to die, what do you think I'll feel if you die because of me?"

"Harry! I'm still in danger even IF I don't go with you. Heard Malfoy recently? He said that we, the so-called blood traitors will be the first to go down! Either way, I'll still die!"

"B-but…"

"No buts! I'm going and that's final. What do you think I'll feel when you die, huh? When I still haven't kissed you like this and like this and like this. And I'll never make love with you again?"

Each 'like this' was emphasized with a more passionate kiss than the previous one. And Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort numerous times can't control himself when it comes to his fiancé.

And he now knows that there is a reason to fight. He now understood the power has has that Voldemort doesn't. He now had a reason to live.

"Come. Leave with me then.."

The End..

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOoo OooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOoo**

**Author's note:** OH MY GOSH! Pleas review! This is only the second fic I've ever written! Please review!


End file.
